


5 фактов о Хольцманн, которые очень нравятся доктору Эрин Гилберт

by littleshiver



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Character Study, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	5 фактов о Хольцманн, которые очень нравятся доктору Эрин Гилберт

Джиллиан Хольцманн носит галстук тогда, когда это совершенно не необходимо. Это говорит о том, что у неё есть чувство юмора и почти напрочь отсутствует чувство стиля. Почти — потому что у Хольцманн есть очки, умопомрачительно ей идущие. Все-таки, Эрин безумно приятно осознавать, что женщина-ученый может оставаться не только в двух ипостасях: умной красотки или бесстрашного ботаника. Джиллиан Хольцманн вот, например, — очень красивый ботаник.

Джиллиан Хольцманн красит волосы. После попадания в портал Эрин болезненно относится к тому, как выглядят её собственные, не в последнюю очередь потому, что раньше ей никогда не приходилось волноваться даже о редких седых нитях. Сейчас голова Эрин абсолютно седа, и ей крайне импонирует тот факт, что к Хольцманн можно прийти с упаковкой шоколадного мусса и краской и чувствовать себя совершенно нормальной, потому что люди так делают.

Джиллиан Хольцманн классно танцует. Вообще, с этим фактом не может поспорить никто из их команды, никто из тех, кто когда-либо пил с Хольцманн и, наверно, даже её родители. Танцы Хольц — это нечто стихийное и совершенно не поддающееся какому-либо осмыслению, это сродни ритуальным танцам древних майя, только с газовыми горелками и огнетушителем. А ещё это всегда очень заразительно и весело, поэтому Эрин любит танцы Хольц — веселья в их жизни иногда не так уж много.

Джиллиан Хольцманн очень сильна и изворотлива. Эрин стоит вспомнить только битву с толпой призраков на Таймс-сквер, «новые игрушки» Хольц и то, как она в две руки, практически танцуя, разделалась с гигантским клоуном на котурнах. Это было опасно, но очень-очень красиво. С некоторых пор Эрин находит эстетику в самых необычных для себя вещах: ловушках для призраков, эктоплазменных измельчителях и ядерных реакторах. Эрин думает, что дело не только в её любви к науке.

Самый интересный факт о Джиллиан Хольцманн: доктор Эрин Гилберт совершенно ничего о ней не знает, но почему-то отчаянно стремится это исправить. Впрочем, нельзя сказать наверняка, к кому из них данный факт относится в большей степени. Эрин же отчаянно верит в то, что когда-нибудь она будет знать намного больше, и Хольцманн не будет против.


End file.
